herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Zoom
Jack Shepard (A.K.A "Captain Zoom" or "Zoom") is a superhero that appeared in the 2006 film of the same name. He is the leader of the original Zenith Team and the younger brother to Connor Shepard. He is also the leader of the new Zenith Team. He is portrayed by comedy legend Tim Allen. 'Youth' During his prime; Jack and his brother Connor led the original Zenith Team that consisted of Ace, Marksman and Daravia. As a team; they saved countless lives, but eventually the team's leading scientist Dr. Grant had both Zoom and Connor exposed to an experimental substance known as Gamma-13. The substance made Zoom faster and stronger; but Connor was turned evil due to the effects of the substance. Zoom eventually battled his brother; leading him to lose his powers, his team and his brother. '30 Years Later' 30 Years after the events leading to him losing his powers, brother and team; Zoom became a very bitter man who worked at a small auto repair shop. It wasn't long before Dr. Grant and his assistant Marsha Holloway came and took him to Area 52 in order to train a new Zenith Team. The team composed of Tucker Williams, Summer Jones, Dylan West and Cindy Jones and the military offered him a payment of $500,000 in order to train the team in order to prepare them for Connor's return. At first when he starts training them, he's not putting his heart into his work. He eventually realizes he needs to face the facts and start really teaching the new team. He eventually improved his method of teaching and as a result; succeeded in his job. Eventually though the military plans to expose the team with enough Gamma-13 to take down Zoom's brother. This all changed when Marsha helped the team escape and use the FE-12 Flying Saucer to get to the location of the portal that would return Connor to Earth. Upon Connor's arrival; Zoom greeted him, however Connor attacked him and realized that Zoom had lost his powers. Afterwards; the military attempts to use the sonic net Dr. Grant designed; but Connor deflected it towards Cindy. Before it hit Cindy; Zoom's powers were fully restored and he saved her before she was killed. With his powers fully restored; Zoom returned to Area 52; suited up and returned to the site as quick as possible. Now being called Zoom once more; he started creating a vortex while the other members of the new Zenith Team got Connor in the middle of the vortex. Zoom managed to actually close the vortex this time and managed to get his brother to produce a sonic blast that knocked him out of his evil ways. Three months after; Zoom continued working with the new Zenith Team and reunited with his brother. 'Powers & Abilities' Zoom was born with the natural ability to propel himself at superhuman speed. According to Marsha Holloway; Zoom's natural speed was superior to that of Superman, Quicksilver and the Flash all combined. When he lost his ability to run that fast; he still had a remnants of his power left; mostly assisting him as a human blender. They made him a special suit out of polycarbonate silicon in order to keep him from vibrating out of his clothes. When his powers did return and he ran to suit up at Area 52; Zoom actually comedically tripped through the desert and rolled several meters before coming to a hault and then continued on his way. 'Personality & Traits' In his youth; Zoom was known to have been a very brave and true superhero, defending justice at every turn. After losing his powers, team and brother; Zoom became a very bitter and sarcastic man and demonstrated this to many people, including the new Zenith Team at first. Despite everything though; Zoom maintained a nice guy attitude that resurfaced when he started putting more heart into his work. Once he became Zoom again; he regained what it meant to be a superhero. Apparently when both he and Connor were growing up; Zoom hated being called "Jackie" by his brother. Category:Super Hero Category:Male Heroes Category:Lead Males